zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaz and Zim's Relationship
The .]]relationship between Gaz and Zim in the show could be accurately described as unfriendly and aloof. Acquaintances at best, neither character has ever expressed anything close to affection for or even a friendly demeanour towards the other. In fact, Gaz has hardly spoken more than a few lines to Zim, and clearly considers him a vague nuisance rather than an actual threat to Earth. However, even though they don't interact much they do have some things in common. One of which is that they both really hate Dib and another is that both would love to cause Dib great pain. Also, both Zim and Gaz have a liking for being melodramatic and both have a love for destruction. Both also have a strong determination and both can be stubborn. Also, both can be very scary at times. Their contact throughout the series is very limited. Not unlike Dib's disregard for GIR, Zim often brushes his mortal enemy's little sister off when dealing with the pair of them. It is hinted in Future Dib that he thinks she's "scary" and might be intimidated by her, which is not unlikely, considering that Gaz frightens most children and adults she comes into contact with. This factor is made a little stronger later in the same episode and after Zim makes the Dib robot act-out really strange while in front of Gaz and really enrages her. Despite Zim's very real capability to obliterate the human race, Gaz finds him too "dumb" to take over the world, as she stated in Gaz, Taster of Pork. In NanoZIM, Gaz beat up Zim in what she thought was a online video game. It is notable that she recognized Zim's voice. However, his voice is pretty easy to distinguish, and she's probably used to hearing it considering all the fighting between Zim and Dib. In The Wettening, Zim held Gaz above his head to protect himself from the rain. Gaz probably would have beaten him up if Dib didn't intervene with his puddle splash. In Planet Jackers, Gaz doesn't seem to care that Zim is in her house, but rather is annoyed about Dib yelling about it. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Dib asks Gaz if she even cares that Zim is trying to destroy all of mankind. Gaz claims that Zim is bad at it. Later on in the episode she fights Zim in space and seems to wave at him. This, of course, is done in a relatively mocking fashion. It should also be noted that according to this episode that Zim under estimates Gaz's ability and determination of rescuing her brother. This is proven after Zim tells Gaz that he expects to be amused by watching her try to get Dib out of a watery containment chamber that Zim made himself (although this could also be due to Zim's unaware knowledge of Gaz having beaten him in the past in Nanozim because at the end of the episode Dib gave himself the credit when it was really Gaz who deafeated Zim and unknowingly saved Dib). He then calls her rescue attempt "a pitful failure". Gaz then gives a little kick to the chamber. It then breaks and all of the water floods the whole room and hits Zim after it breaks. After Zim cuts the power to the teleaporters, he calls her "Little Gaz". Perhaps this is due to the fact that she is smaller than Zim and because he is very small himself and tall Irks get more respect in his race. Gaz asks him if the station has escape pods and while calling both Dib and Gaz "stupid, stinking humans" a couple of times he stops for a second to show her where the pods are. Only after which does he notice his mistake. The two then have a race back to earth and while trying to do so, Zim tries to capture both of the children, but Gaz beats him and drives the ship back to earth, which lands with a really bad landing. In Tak: The Hideous New Girl, Gaz claims that Zim's voice is "making her sick", and then sprays him with soda (however, it should also be noted that she then sprayed Dib when he tried to thank her). Later when Zim takes her and Dib to his base, he threatens to "melt Gaz's face off or something" if she touches anything - he pauses before saying this, though most likely because he was trying to think up a proper threat. In Gaz, Taster of Pork, Zim refused to help fix Gaz's ailment, though the fact that Dib was asking for the assistance probably had a lot to do with this. Later in the episode, Gaz tells the Shadowhog how she knows that Zim is an alien but how she also believes he is too dumb to take over the Earth. In the unmade episode Ten Minutes to Doom, Gaz only grudgingly helps Zim to retrieve his PAK from Dib. Note that, despite the fact that Zim will ''die without his PAK, she only decides to help him when he tricks her into thinking Dib also stole her Gameslave. Later in the episode, upon discovering that Zim was the one who actually stole it, Gaz chases after him with the likely intent of physically abusing him. In the unmade episode Mopiness of Doom, Gaz apparently wasn't at all bothered by Zim disappearing from skool for a few weeks; in fact, she was much more concerned with how bizarre Dib was acting. In Rise of the Zitboy, Zim tries to hypnotize Gaz using his giant zit. However, Gaz doesn't even look up from her book, simply telling Zim to go away. Likenesses Despite having limited interaction in the show, Zim and Gaz do have somethings in common. Like for example: They both strongly loathe Dib. Both love to watch Dib get beat-up. Both hate having to rescue Dib, when the situation really calls for one of them to do so. Both are very theatrical. When pushed to it, both characters can be very determined and stubborn. Both have short tempers. Both Zim and Gaz love distruction. Both are social outcasts. Both Zim and Gaz have a weakness for scariness. Both are easily annoyed by Gir, but both also bend easily to his will. Both seem devoid of affection and compassion. Both attend the same skool and both have very dark personalities. In the director's commentary, it was once referenced that Gaz may be Zim's love interest, leading fans to often pair them up as a couple. Most don't realize this was a joke, however. Despite this being a joke, if any character would have been a good love match for Zim, Gaz would have been a very good choice for a female partner (even though she's a human ) and even though Tak is an Irken like Zim, Gaz is a much more solid and sensible choice because her character is featured a lot more, she's one of the show's four main leads and she does not want to destory Zim like how Tak wants to. Also like mentioned before both Zim and Gaz do have a lot of things in common and since Gaz is Dib's sister it would have made for an interesting storyline and would have added another layer to Dib and Gaz's relationship, would have deepened Zim and Gaz's and to a lesser extent would have effected Gaz and Gir's as well as Dib and Gir's relationship. It would have also given Dib another good and strong reason to hate Zim and bug him even more. Category:Character Relationships